A HIPERLAN 2 type centralized wireless communication network has limited resources. When a large number of terminals are associated to the network, some terminals may be incapable of reserving the resources required for their applications.
The document “ETSI TS 101 761-4 V1.4.1A (2002-5) BRAN HIPERLAN Type 2, Data Link Control (DLC) Layer; Part 4: Extension for Home Environment, section 6.7.1 ‘Dynamic Central Controller Selection/Principle’” discloses that a wireless terminal that is capable of becoming central controller, and for which an attempt to associate to a central controller of an existing network fails, itself attempts to become central controller by initiating the central controller selection process described in the aforementioned document.